A Different Life
by ravenwalker321
Summary: What if Valentine and Jocelyn had brought up Clary instead. What if she was the best Shadowhunter in history? What if a golden boy tries to find out more about her? Will she push him away or will she trust him? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I haven't finishrd my other stories. But this idea came into my head and I wanted to see how many reviews I'd get if I put it up! So here is a chapter.**

CHAPTER 1

I spun and kicked the demon in the chest. As it fell I jumped and brought the seraph blade down.

As it disappeared I smiled.

"Well done, Clary. Not as good as me though!" Somebody said from behind me.

I jumped, startled, and whirled around.

Jace stood there, leaning against the Pandemonium back door to the alleyway.

I glared at him. "Don't do that. I could of stabbed you!" I scolded.

He only smiled.

_Prick. _

"You'd never beat me in a fight," he said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

He straightened up and walked towards me.

"Maybe," he said, the smirk still in place.

"Clary! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Isabelle, my best friend since she started Idris High, said.

"Well, you can see me now, can't you?" Clary replied, still glaring at Izzy's brother,

"Did you kill it?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep!" I told her, sheathing my seraph bla

"Then let's go. Your dad will get mad if you don't come home on time," Isabelle said.

I rolled my eyes.

Even though Jocelyn had let me go to Idris High to be trained as a Shadowhunter, that didn't mean she doesn't have a curfew. i had a secret ability that only Izzy and I knew about. I could create new runes. So every Friday night I would use the Portal rune to go to New York to go demon hunting. But Jace found out and threatened to tell my mom if they didn't bring him along too. So now Clary had to bring the cocky asshat along with her or be found out.

He'd only found out last week though.

"Fine. I'll draw the Portal," I replied.

I searched in my weapons belt for my stele only to find it wasn't there.

"Isabelle, where's my stele?" I asked.

"I don't have it. You should," she said, searching her own weapons belt.

"Here," Jace said, handing me his stele.

I took it and walked over to the wall of the alley. I closed my eyes and drew. When I opened my eyes there was the Portal.

"C'mon. We haven't got all day!" I snapped, and jumped in.

I fell onto wet grass and rolled into a crouch.

"We're home," Isabelle groaned.

Isabelle hated Idris. She always said the reason why she hated it was because there were no demons to kill around here. And no parties.

"I gotta go. Valentine will kill me if I come home late," I said.

"See ya!" They replied, and I left.

"Father! Please! I lost track of time!" I yelled as Valentine landed another kick to my stomach.

"Valentine! Enough!" Jocelyn roared.

Valentine stepped back. "Anymore, don't be late. Jocelyn gave you s time limit to be back. I expect you to be there at that time," he told me, his voice cold.

I lifted my chin up, not taking my eyes away from his. "I will, Father," I reassured him.

I slowly stood up. I was well able to endure the bruises and pains he'd inflicted. It was just that my legs were feeling jellylike.

"Go to your room, Clary," Jocelyn told me.

I did.

At first they talked in hushed voices, but then they started yelling.

I heard a hard thud. I recognised the sound: a body hitting the floor.

I didn't dare go downstairs. I remembered what happened last time I tried to help her. I'd earned a whipping from it.

* * *

**If you like it please review and tell me if I should continue it. And pleaaase give me some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I didn't know whether I should continue it nut I just thought like, why not give it a try and see how itg goes! So I want YOU to decide if I should continue, and if I get at least five reviews I'll continue! **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I woke up to find Jonathon shaking me awake.

"Get up! C'mon. Dad's gonna kill us if we're late for breakfast!" Jonathan was saying.

"I'm up! I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!" I growled.

I wasn't a morning person. And I sure as hell wasn't friendly in the morning either.

As soon as Jonathan left my room, I quickly put on Shadowhunter gear since it was training today.

When I looked into my bathroom mirror, I got a nasty surprise.

My hair was in knots from twisting and turning in bed last night.

I glared at my reflection and tried my best to tame my red, knotty curls.

Afterwards I applied a bit of my eyeliner and lip gloss.

When I was done I ran down the mahogany stairs to find Jace sitting down beside Jonathan eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"What's Jace doing here?" I demanded.

"Maryse sent him over to train with us for the day. Apparently he and Isabelle were arguing and Maryse sent him here because "she couldn't stand the yelling," Jonathan told her.

Clary grinned at Jace. "Still up for that bet, Lightwood?" She asked, challenging him.

"Bring it on!" Jace said, grinning back at me, his golden eyes glittering mischievously.

Jonathan gave them a confused look.

"Jace and I made a bet that he'd be able to beat me in a fight. And I know I'll win!" Clary informed him.

"Clary will win!" Jonathan said, grinning.

"Hey! Your on my side here!" Jace said, playfully punching Jonathan in the shoulder.

"Training doesn't start until after breakfast," a female voice said from the dooway.

An older version of me, except prettier, stood near us.

She had her hair down, shadowhunter gear on, and looked stern.

I pouted in disappointment.

I was eager to show off my new moves in swordfighting. It was my best fighting ability, that and hand to hand combat.

Valentine came in with all his glory, his chin in the air. He had his gear on also.

We all sat down at the table.

"Hey dad, is it okay if Sebastian came over for a couple hour?" I asked.

Okay. Your probably wondering who Sebastian is, but let me put it short and sweet.

He's my boyfriend.

"As long as its only training," Valentine told me.

I nodded my head calmly.

Valentine wasn't one who liked hugs and cuddles, so I knew not to jump around the place like a five year old.

When I was finished eating my apple, I quickly got up and grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

I wrote Seb a note, then drew a rune at the bottom.

It erupted in flames and disappeared.

Jace was next to finish his breakfast.

I grinned and gestured for him to go up to the training room with me.

I jogged upstairs to the training room with a grin.

"So what's the prize if I beat you?" Jace asked.

I grinned and said, "If you win, then you won't have to go to the city with me!"

I had to go Idris to get Luke and tell him father wanted him, and that would take at least four hours, and since Jace was here, he'd have to travel with me, since Jonathon had to work more on his sword fighting.

"And if you win?" Jace asked.

"You'll have to go with me to Idris!" I said.

Without him expecting it, I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled, grinning.

I grinned back, then kicked him out from under his legs.

As soon as he fell he was up again, wrapping my arm around my neck.

I stomped on his left foot, and as he hopped away from me, I kicked him Iin the chest.

He fell to the ground, groaning.

I walked over and straddled him.

I saw the mischievous glint in his eye, then all of a sudden he wrapped his legs around my waist and I was suddenly under him.

I felt a blush appear on my face, but quickly reacted to him.

I kneed him in the gut, then flipped onto my feet.

He groaned in pain, and I spun a round house kick at his back.

He fell flat on his face, and I pinned his arms behind his back, then kneeled on his legs so he couldn't get up.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I win!"

"Not by half you don't!" He said.

Then he slammed his head into my forehead, much to my surprise.

I fell back, and when I saw him pull back his fist to punch me in the stomach, I rolled over quickly.

I was on my feet in a flash, and when he charged towards me, I did a front flip and landed behind him.

Jace gazed around him in confusion.

I leaned over and said, "I'm here."

He whirled around, tried to punch me in the stomach, and I caught his fist in my hand.

I twisted his wrist, and pushed him backwards.

As he fell, I grabbed a seraph blade, and pointed it at his neck.

"Time's up!" I said proudly.

Suddenly somebody started clapping, and I whirled around in surprise.

But nobody was there.

I glanced at Jace in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly he kicked me in the legs, and I fell down in surprise.

He straddled me, pinning my arms to the floor.

"Rule number one, never distract yourself from your opponent," he said.

We were awefully close, and I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Oh really?" I asked, then I slammed my head into his.

I jumped up, grinning.

"Payback!" I shouted gleefully.

Suddenly Sebastian stepped out from the shadows.

"Well done, Clary!" He praised me.

"That was you who had distracted me! Wasn't it!" I said in amusement.

Jace and Sebastian were friends, so I should of expected Seb to do that.

Although I was a little pissed, I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

During that kiss, I was unaware of the envious look Jace gave Sebastian.

I pulled away, slightly embarassed, and turned to Jace.

"C'mon, we have to go now. It's Jonathon's turn to train with Valentine now," I told him.

Jace nodded, then said to Seb, "See ya in a while."

We went to the weapons room and I grabbed a stele, drawing an iratze on my bruises.

"Clary? Could you draw an iratze on my back? I can't reach it," Jace asked me.

"Sure," I said, walking towards him.

Carefully, I drew an Iratze where I'd kicked him.

When I was done he muttered a thanks, then we grabbed some weapons for the journey.

"See ya, Sebastian!" I yelled into the training room, where he was fighting Jonathan.

"See ya!" They both yelled in unison.

"C'mon! You lost the fight, you come with me," I said to Jace, grinning.

We walked to the stables, and only found one horse.

"Where is Star?" I asked the man who took care of the stables.

"Isabelle borrowed him for a while, said the wanted to go around the countryside's fields," he replied.

"Looks like we'll have to ride on the same horse then," Jace said from behind me.

* * *

**So, whàt do you think? You like it? Hate it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review it!**

**And please pleasd PLEASE give me some ideas. I was thinking that maybe Jace gets jealous of Clary and Sebastian's relationship, and he tries to win her over. Would you like that? **


End file.
